cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Aang
Avatar Aang was a male Air Nomad (Born 21 February) and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending disciplines: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. Shortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war. During his absence, the Fire Nation had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, to put a stop to the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remained something of a kind, goofy kid at heart throughout his year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he was forced to bear. After his victory over the Phoenix King, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara. The couple eventually married and raised a family of three children: Kya, a waterbender, Bumi, a non-bender, and the youngest, Tenzin, an airbender. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Aang appears as a collectable Master Model in the console version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He was replaced by Sokka in the handheld version of the game. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Although not appearing as a playable character, due the inclusion of Korra, who also is an Avatar, he still is refrenced in the game. Korra's Halloween Costume is her dressed as Aang's original outfit, and even has the arrow tattoos. Super Brawl Aang has appeared in all the Super Brawl games, except for Super Brawl 3 where he was replaced by Korra. Aang appeared as an unlockable character in Jingle Brawl who had to be unlocked through a cheat code. From that game on he appeared as a starter, and only representive of the Avatar series. When Aang uses his special move he jumps into a sphere of air, surrounded with strings of fire, rocks and water and then shoots multiple water shots forwards. This move is inspired by Aang's final battle with Ozai. When Aang's bar is fully charged and he uses his special move, he will grab his glider stick, swing, and shoot a giant wave of air forwards. Nicktoons MLB Aang appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Aang throws right-handed and leaves an air trail behind. Status *Cutter: **** *Gyro: ***** *Knuckle: **** *Screw: *** Nicktoons Nitro Aang appears as a playable racter in Nicktoons Nitro. He drives in a transformed car version of his orange glider. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Category:Unlockable Category:Starter Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Male Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes